The Soup
by TamyTheAnimeLover
Summary: Soul is sick in bed and Maka is the only one to help him. Friendship fic. Soul/Maka if you squint real hard.


I guess you could say this is a gift for my friend. Since she loves Soul Eater so much. I watched some of it… I can say I have enough knowledge to write a fic about it. So anyway… this fic is Soul and Maka… since she just adores the pairing so much. But I prefer yaoi and Dragon Ball Z… so… I guess this is a friendship fic. But if you squint, you can see some SoulxMaka. Here you go:

Three violent coughs echoed through the room, followed by a groan of pain. In that very room, held little furniture. It consisted mostly of a dresser, with a lamp and a King-sized bed. The reason for this is. Soul Eater Evans, the writhing figure in the single bed, was renovating the empty room.

That is, until he caught a high fever and can barely stand on his own two feet. The white-haired figure in the bed, was sporting a white tee and jogging pants. Although, he didn't plan on jogging anytime soon.

Soul twisted in the bed, trying fruitlessly to find a comfortable position. But to no avail. He slumped back into soft mattress of his bed and clenched his eyes shut and opened his mouth to shout one word, that he hoped will save him from his suffering.

"MAKA!" the shout could be heard from every room in the small apartment.

Rushing steps were heard as a familiar pony-tailed girl walked rather quickly into his room, holding a big bowl of god-knows-what. She walked over to him and set the bowl onto the dresser.

Maka then hovered above him, putting one hand on his forehead, which she immediately retracted upon touch as if she got burned. Well she might as well have. "Holy spirits! You're burning up! I'll go get a cold towel." She marched out of the room.

Soul groaned, he just wanted this fever to go away. Is that asking for so much? Apparently, yeah it is asking for much, because at that moment he felt like he got hotter. As if the fever was teasing him. "Maka, hurry up!"

"Yeah Yeah, I'm coming!" She grumbled coming back in the room, with another bowl, Soul guessed it was cold water, and a towel.

Maka went over to Soul's side again and dipped the towel in the water and then out it on his burning forehead. "There Soul-kun… now you won't burn to death." She said in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh Haha." Soul droned.

The meister shook her head, looking at her weapon. "I told you, not to play in the rain. But nooo you don't listen, do you?"

Soul grunted. "I was not playing in the rain, I was racing with BlackStar!" He defended.

The girl sighed and waved her hand at him, turning around to the dresser to fetch the other bowl with the mysterious substance. She kneeled down in front of the bed holding a spoon with the liquid.

"Ok, Soul-kun, say 'Ahhh'," She moved the spoon closer to his mouth.

The white-haired weapon looked like he was going to throw up and twisted his face into a face of extreme disgust. "First, no. Second, what the heck is that?"

Maka sighed again and stirred the contents with the spoon, this time showing his a spoon full of the liquid and some mysterious chunks.

"Its chicken soup, you dumbo, what else could it be?" She said sarcastically.

Soul tried to inch away from his meister and the 'chicken soup'. He stuck out his tongue at the wanna-be soup. "More like acid, how the hell did it end up looking like that?"

And Soul had every reason to be afraid. The 'soup' was a sickly brownish-red color. And greenish-white colored 'chicken' was floating around.

Maka looked down at her creation and shrugged. "I don't know, we were running out of food, so I improvised."

"Well, I would rather drink out of a toilet bowl then to eat," He pointed at the bowl. "That."

The weapon once again settled into the pillows. While the meister was silently fuming. "Well fine!" she crossed her arms. "Eat nothing then."

The boy gave weak thumbs up. "Thank you."

After about 10 minutes of silence, Soul sighed. He weakly sat up. Relying mostly on the support of the headboard of the bed to keep him sitting straight.

"Maka." He started.

"What?" She looked at him with an expectant gaze.

"I'm sorry alright?" He rubbed his head and then flinched when he was met with extreme heat. "It's really nice of you to stay at home and take care of me, while you could be doing a lot of other things."

Maka quirked an eyebrow. "What do you expect, you are my weapon, and I'm your meister. We should support each other and help each other through everything."

"Plus, you're my closest friend. Nobody could understand me more." She offered him a warm smile. "And I would hate to see my closest friend suffering, would I?" Her smile turned into a playful smirk.

Soul looked at her flabbergasted, but recovered and offered a tired grin to match her smirk. His sharp teeth gleaming.

He looked very happy. "Same with you Maka. There is no one else that ever understood me as much as you do." He grinned once more and then laid back on the bed. "No more mushy stuff, it's not cool."

Maka playfully rolled her eyes. "So, what do you want to eat?"

"Something my digestive system can digest." He muttered back, face covered by a pillow.

"Ah, soo… take-out it is?" She suggested.

"Sounds great. Go to a place that has some EDIBLE soup." He grinned, face hidden.

"Tch, you know one day, you're really going to get it y'know?" She smirked. "If not by me then somebody else."

Maka stood up collecting the forgotten bowl of 'soup' and proceeded to walk out of the room. But she stopped at the door and leaned against the doorframe. "Soul-kun."

"Hmm?"

She grinned. "Have fun in bed."

He looked back at her with a smirk. "Shut up."

There! A really quick fanfic! This story is actually based on what I'm going through right now. I'm so sick, I lost my sense of smell and taste. Hopefully it will come back.


End file.
